Crystal Lavet
'Personality' {+} Caring Crystal may not look it but she is like a mother to everyone. She is very kind to everyone,always trying her best to comfort others or help them when there down. Crystal will always try to be polite to everyone she meets,always acting very lady like and polite. {+} Loyal Crystal is very very loyal,always keeps her word,always finishes her job,and always stick by your side. She will do what her friends say and stick by them no matter what happens,even if there a bad person,she will still be your friend. {+}Brave/Fearless Crystal is pretty brave,not fearing death or is intimidated by others or stepping up to someone,she will face anything that's in her way. Of course she thinks first before going into battle or saying what's in her mind,she's not an idiot or a child U-U {-}Serious She is very serious and is very hard to make her laugh when's she likes that. Crystal always takes things serious and doesn't take jokes,if you make a joke,she will correct it with logic. Crystal can be a stick in the mud,not doing anything fun and doing things boring,she always tries to act mature and not act childish. {-}Brutally Honest Crystal always says whats in her mind,though she thinks through them,she will try saying but it in a less mean way. She doesn't believe lying is right,she thinks lying makes things worse,so she tells the truth all the time,even if it will be mean or harsh,she will still say it. After she said her truthful comment,she will say,"Sorry if it sounds rude and all but it's the truth." {-}Violent When necessary,she will unleash her violent side and she will only unleash it if her friends are being attacked or when someone is attacking her. She gives no mercy when she draws out her gun,she doesn't think of sparring someone's life when they try to kill or attack her or her friends. It's unthinkable. 'History' When Crystal was a little eevee,her father quickly knew she would be a great soldier and trained her hard to be one. Crystal's mother was a caring Umbreon,she loved Crystal with all her heart and treated her with kindness and taught her to be lady-like and polite. Crystal's father was a strong and serious Zangoose,he was a member of the army and was a well known soldier and he wanted his only daughter to be like him. Crystal didn't really complain of the harsh training,she did what her dad told her,he showed her how to fight and use different type of guns and other weapons. After the years,she became a strong and brave woman and when she was 18,she joined the army and became a soldier like her father,her father was proud of her and so was her mother. Crystal was a pretty good soldier,she did what the lieutenant told her to do,she followed the rules,she was excellent in battle,she got along with the other soldiers,it was okay life,though it was rough and bumpy and..bloody at times,she liked her life. While being in the army,she would always work herself to death and train more,her father would tell her when she was young to always be prepared and so she would work harder than the other soldiers so she can be prepared for battle,sure she would be exhausted a lot and be really tired and her body was in pain but she went through it. This worried the other soldiers a bit and they tried to tell her to take a break but Crystal still trained herself. At the age of 22,she got a call from her mother that her father was deeply ill and she wanted her to come home and help her. Of course,Crystal quickly left the army and went back home to help her family,family is fist after all. Crystal helped her mother by getting other jobs to help fund the family and get enough money to buy medicine for her father while her mother helped her father. Crystal did her best getting enough money for father but there wasn't enough time. At the age of 23,her father past away from the illness,Crystal and her mother were sad he was gone but they know he is in a better place now. Crystal was gonna go back to the army but her mother suggested she should not,she noticed that she has been exhausted and she thinks that she should take a break from the battleground. Crystal thought about it and decided to take her mother's suggestion,she traveled around but she missed the battles and the thrill of danger. One day,she received a..unusual messages and she didn't know the person,she read the message though and it was a invitation to a new planet which she hasn't heard before,she decided to visit the planet,why not? She might find some danger and battle,she told her mother and her mother agreed to let her go,she wanted her daughter to be happy. So..Crystal packed her things and headed off to the so called,Vyse... 'Physical Description' 'Extra Facts' * Crystal's face is always red. * Crystal carries 4 guns all the time. * The sword she carries was from her father,she never leaves it. * Touch her sword,you die>:< * The ribbon on the back of her head and the scarf was from her mother,she wears it a lot. * She secretly loves reading romance books. * Though she reads a lot of romance books,she has no clue of love or does she? * She has a scar on her left eye from a battle in the army. * She got another scar on her nose; don't ask how she got it * old art can be found here > sta.sh/01zy417shku1 * Smiles more and acts more human and shows a bit emotion a little sometimes Category:Palatians